1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to peripheral devices, and, more particularly, to a system and method for improving the performance of a plurality of peripheral devices.
2. Related Art
Personal computers, scanners, printers, digital cameras, mass storage devices, and other electronic devices are readily available to the average consumer. One or more of these electronic devices may be connected directly to a computer, or may be connected to each other via a network. Such a network may be a local area network (LAN), such as that used in an office or a home to connect a number of computers, printers, copy machines, fax machines, etc., or may be a wide area network, such as the Internet.
Regardless of the manner in which connected, these peripheral devices typically each have one major type of functionality and user interface. For example, a scanner is generally capable of developing electronic representations of documents, while a printer is generally capable of printing images. Furthermore, a significant amount of user interaction is typically required to maximize the functionality of each of the peripheral devices. For example, each peripheral device may include its own software, which may require the adjustment of many parameters, both manual and via electronic interface with the device, to maximize the operability of the peripheral device.